


Collapsing Beds

by Elaeda



Series: Trash Series [4]
Category: 9 (2009), G-Force (2009), The Brave Little Toaster (1987), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Kinda depressing, what was wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaeda/pseuds/Elaeda
Summary: The final entry for The Exploding Babies series.Do not read if you're actually looking for a well written fanfiction.





	1. Victory Lap

Riveris: The titles for these things are getting more and more random.  
Flicker: Right.  
Felicity: Guys.  
Flicker: What?  
Felicity: We are the only ones here.  
Flicker: Really? Even Rosie is missing?  
Riveris: I guess.  
Flicker: What do we do? Rosie and everyone are main characters.  
Creepy French Pineapple: OUI.  
Riveris: Hmmm….  
6: SNAP.  
Riveris: And where were you, 6?  
6: I was with tha potato!  
Riveris: What.  
Rosie: GUYS!  
Felicity: There you are.  
Rosie: SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED.  
Riveris: What?  
Rosie: I CAN ONLY SPEAK IN CAPS.  
Flicker: Oh.  
Riveris: Huh.  
6: Now what?  
Riveris: Where’s everyone else?  
Rosie: DEAD.  
Felicity: What? Why?  
6: Giant evil poptarts joined forces with Luck.  
Flicker: Snap.  
Felicity: What do we do?!  
6: We die.  
Giant evil poptart: RAWRRRR.  
Rosie: SNAP.  
Flicker: That is getting annoying.  
Rosie: IT’S NOT MY FAULT.  
Flicker: Is to.  
Rosie: IS NOT.  
Flicker: The more you talk, the more it’s your fault.  
Rosie: …  
6: Oh and if you’re killed by the Giant evil poptart you die. Forever.  
Flicker: Again?  
Candy: But I don’t wanna die AGAIN!  
9: NOBODY DOES.  
Riveris: Wait how are you two alive?  
Candy: We escaped!  
Flicker: No duh.  
3: HI!  
Flicker: Oh hello 3.  
Riveris: Where’s 4?  
3: … *Sob*  
Rosie: OH WAIT SHE’S DEAD?!  
3: Yeah.  
Riveris: Snap.  
Candy: What do we do?!  
Felicity: I SAY SOMETHING!  
3: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *Jumps off cliff into large body of water*  
Riveris: He’ll return.  
Flicker: No seriously what do we do.  
Riveris: There’s nothing we can do.  
9: Oh.  
6: Do you even care that the twins are dead?  
9: They died?  
6: Yeah…  
9: Oh… Oh well!  
CFP: Imbecile.  
Rosie: WOW.  
Felicity: See 9? Even the freaking PINEAPPLE thinks you suck.  
Riveris: *Sigh*  
Flicker: I’M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS AND I’LL DIE SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS. THIS IS TERRIBLE.  
Riveris: Normally I’d try to shove in a cameo from Kung Fu Panda, but I’m lazy.  
Rosie: YOU SUCK.


	2. Depression Incarnate

3: *Angst*  
9: Sheesh. It’s just his twin sister that he spent his whole life with. Not much.  
Felicity: *Face palm*  
Rosie: GAH I STILL SPEAK IN CAPS. HOW DO I STOP THIS.  
Riveris: … You MIGHT speak like that for the rest of the story.  
Rosie: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Felicity: Wow.  
Riveris: Well now what do we do?  
3: Can you kill me?  
Riveris: No. Now stop being depressed. You don’t usually act like that and it’s freaking me out.  
3: Fine.  
Felicity: Oh hey.  
Rosie: WHAT.  
Daniel: It’s a poptart!  
Giant evil poptart: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR  
Riveris: I don’t have one!  
Gep: OHHHHHRRRR  
Felicity: What? Don’t have what?  
Riveris: A RAR.  
Rosie: OH I GET IT.  
Gep: VRRRRRRRRR  
Rosie: SHE DOESN’T HAVE A VR EITHER.  
Riveris: Actually it just wants to kill us now.  
Rosie: OH.  
Flicker: Rosie, please stop talking.  
Rosie: FINE.  
3: Well now what?  
Gep: RAWR  
3: Oh right, that guy.  
6: RUN AWAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
Riveris: Guys calm down.  
Felicity: Why?  
Riveris: Because dying with dignity is much better.  
Flicker: True.  
3: I MISS 4.  
6: THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING HER FOR GRANTED.  
Rosie: HEY. LOOK. SHUT UP. BOTH OF YOU.  
3: *Sob*  
Riveris: 3, stop crying. You want to die with dignity, right?  
Candy: But we can’t die yet! We’re only on the second chapter!


	3. I forgot what I originally titled this chapter sorry

Riveris: Thanks for reminding me, Candy!  
Flicker: That is the most stupid chapter title ever.  
9: So what?  
2: I’m on fire.  
6: Good for you.  
Mooch: *Incoherent noises*  
Rosie: GREAT NOW THE FLY SPY IS BACK.  
Felicity: Hey, that rhymes!  
Flicker: you don’t say.  
Lyme: HI GUYS!  
Flicker: Who the heck are you?  
Lyme: I’m Lyme!  
Felicity: *Facepalm*  
3: HEY YOU, LYME PERSON. Can you bring people back from the dead?  
Lyme: NOPE!  
Riveris: Guys.  
Flicker: …  
Candy: CAN YOU HELP US!?  
Riveris: GUYS.  
Rosie: CAN YOU SOLVE MY CAPS LOCK?  
Riveris: GUYS!!  
Candy: WHAT!?!?!  
Riveris: She’s a bad guy.  
6: Oh.  
Candy: Awww but we need more good guys!  
2: Why did everyone forget me?!  
9: Oh hi 2.  
Toaster: What did I miss?  
Flicker: I thought you died.  
Toaster: I did not.  
Flicker: Okay then.  
Mooch: *Incoherent noises*  
Rosie: SHUT UP.  
Felicity: Hey, where’s-  
Cfp: OUI.  
Felicity: Oh.  
*SUDDENLY A BOAT APPEARS*  
Flicker: What.  
Riveris: I dunno. Get on


	4. Boring Boat Ride

Candy: This ride is boring.  
Riveris: What do you want me to do about it?  
Candy: Make it faster.  
Riveris: How?  
Felicity: Go talk to the driver or something.  
Riveris: Candy you do it if you want it faster. Take Flicks and Toaster with you too.  
Flicker: Flicks? As in myself?  
Riveris: What do you think? That there’s another character in the entire series with-  
Flicks: Hi!  
Riveris: Shut up. *Kills Flicks*  
Flicker: Will I still be called that?  
Riveris: Maybe.  
Candy: Let’s go!  
* Inside*  
Candy: Hey boat driver! Can’t you drive any faster?!  
4: No, not really… Why?  
Candy: Because I want it to go faster!  
4: No.  
Candy: Fine.  
Flicker: That was fast…  
Toaster: I need more lines.  
4: You said that before.  
Flicker: Yeah… Wait. 4?!  
4: Yeah?  
Flicker: How the heck are you alive?!  
4: Infant immortality!  
Toaster: And you made that excuse before.  
4: Okay now seriously leave me alone.  
Flicker: Okay?  
*OUTSIDE*  
Riveris: Okay so how was it?  
Flicker: 4’s alive.  
Riveris: Oh. Interesting.  
4: Hi guys!  
3: 4!  
Candy: Awww they’re reunited! Isn’t that cute?!  
3: I hate you. *Pushes 4 into ocean*  
4: Hey! *Shorts out and dies*  
Riveris: … Well that was heartless.  
Candy: 3, why did you do that?!  
3: Because I hate her.  
Felicity: *Facepalm*  
Rosie: 3 DON’T JUST KILL PEOPLE YOU HATE.  
3: But I wanted to kill her.  
Riveris: Why?  
3: Because she faked her own death!  
Flicker: Hypocrite.  
Riveris: Oh hey look a shore!  
Candy: I’m hungry.  
Flicker: We all are.


	5. Everyone gets kidnapped

Flicker: Spoiler chapter title much?  
Toaster: Nooooo!  
Gep: RAWR  
Flicker: Hey, this was the exact same shore we left!   
Rosie: WHO’S DRIVING THIS THING?!  
Riveris: 4 was.  
3: … Oops.  
Candy: How do we defeat the Poptart?  
Riveris: We can’t.  
4: I’m back!  
3: WHY WEREN’T YOU DRIVING THE BOAT?!  
4: … Seriously? You killed me.  
3: … SCREW YOU.  
Felicity: This is a very stupid argument. *Yawn*  
Toaster: Guys. *Gets crushed by poptart*  
Riveris: Well that’s the end of that.  
4: What? Wait a minute…   
Riveris: 4’s right. Something seems off.  
4: I didn’t say that something was wrong, but thanks for guessing that.  
9: Oh I know!  
Riveris: Yes?  
9: It’s that weird knockout gas they use in movies!  
Flicker: Oh.  
Rosie: SNAP.  
Riveris: Well, we’re screwed.  
*Everyone suddenly collapses on the ground, defying logic*


	6. I got so lazy I started reusing locations

Riveris: Drats. Foiled again.  
Rosie:…  
3: Well, now what?  
4: Sheesh that was annoying.  
Felicity: We’ve been here before.  
Candy: Yeah, this is where Miss kept us in the second story.  
4: And nearly killed us.  
3: Yeah.  
CFP: OUI.  
Riveris: Well, we’re dead.  
Felicity: Never thought it would end like this.  
Candy: WAAAAHHHHHHH  
Flicker: Idiots. *Breaks bars with stick*  
Riveris: Oh yeah I suck.  
Flicker: Let’s go.  
*MEANWHILE*  
Luck: Wow, they finally got out. Unfortunately for them, they’re about to run into a rather traumatizing trap of mine. MUHAHAHAHA!  
*Back with the main characters*  
Rosie: ARE WE ALMOST OUT?  
Riveris: I dunno.  
Flicker: I don’t know either.  
Candy: I feel we’re near the exit…  
*CRASH*  
Flicker: The heck was that?  
*Water starts spilling through ceiling*   
9: Not again!  
6: Snap.  
Rosie: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Candy: We’re trapped!  
6: This is terrible!  
Riveris: Die with dignity!  
Flicker: please shut up about that.  
Riveris: Don’t boss me around!  
Rosie: WE’LL ALL DIE.  
9: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!  
Riveris: Actually I’m immortal.  
6: Aw.  
Felicity: Maybe we Glublbblblglbllulblglblglulb  
Riveris: Snap. *Pulls Felicity out of water*  
Rosie: WHAT DO WE DO.  
Riveris: End this chapter!


	7. I wrote this around the time I went on vacation to Niagara Falls

4: Oh hey look.  
*Floor opens beneath everyone and they fall into a river below*  
Rosie: WE’RE SAVED!  
Candy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
Riveris: Um, guys?  
Flicker: Yeah?  
Riveris: This is the river that leads to Niagara Falls…  
Flicker: …  
9: Noooooooo!  
Felicity: Speaking of falls, there they are.  
*The falls are obviously in their route*  
Rosie: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU  
4: Want me to get out a tiny violin to play a depressing song to make our deaths sadder?  
Riveris: No.  
4: aw.  
CFP: Oh, regarde,un bateau!  
Flicker: A what?  
Riveris: a boat!  
Felicity: Cool! *Jumps into boat*  
Riveris: Wait isn’t this this barge thing?  
Flicker: The what?  
Riveris: THE OLD BOAT.  
Flicker: Sorry, I’m from a completely different planet.  
Riveris: I know that.  
Hyphen: ------------ *Falls off falls*  
Riveris: I do not know that hyphen.  
Candy: Help! A shark is biting me!  
6: There shouldn’t be sharks in this river!  
Candy: Oh wait it’s just Rosie.  
4: Riv, are we ever going to get back to the shore?!  
Riveris: Nope!  
4: you suck.  
Riveris: Let’s all let go together and see if we survive!  
3: Why?  
Riveris: Because we need to do SOMETHING!  
Felicity: … Fine.  
Riveris: ok, 3, 2, 1…  
Flicker: Go on…  
Riveris: GO!  
*Everyone lets go*  
Flicker: Well, we’re dead.  
CFP: Oui!  
Rosie: I IMMEDIATELY REGRET THIS DECISION.  
9: Yolo!  
Riveris: Shut up 9.  
6: Everyone hold on to each other!  
Felicity: Why are we taking so long to-  
*Everyone suddenly falls off falls*  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Aftermath

Riveris: Yay! I lived!  
Felicity: *Cough*  
Riveris: You’re alive~!  
Felicity: Yay for me then. Even though I am most likely crippled for life.  
6: Hi.  
Riveris: Oh hey you’re alive too.  
Felicity: I see a shore!  
Riveris: Okay let’s go over there then. *Goes over there*  
Felicity: Now what?  
Riveris: We look for the others.  
6: They’re probably dead.  
Felicity: That would suck.  
Riveris: At least I have you guys.  
Rosie: HELP!!!  
Riveris: Swim over here!  
Rosie: *Swims over there* OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. OW.  
Riveris: Stop being a brat.  
Rosie: WHAT DO WE DO?  
Riveris: We wait here.  
*6 hours later*  
Riveris: Well then…  
6: They would be here by now.  
Candy: Guys! I’m right here! Above you!  
Felicity: Oh hi Candy!  
Riveris: Now all we need is 9, the twins, Flicker, and that Creepy French Pineapple that never leaves us alone!  
6: And how long will this take?  
Riveris: I have no clue.  
Rosie: AUGHHHH THIS IS SO BORING.  
Candy: Hey maybe we should look for them!  
Riveris: Pineapple is probably dead, 9 and the twins… I don’t really think they can swim, and I’d be surprised if they didn’t even short out, and Flicker seems to be the only one with any chance of survival…  
Felicity: I think I saw her fall and hit her head on a rock on the way down.  
Riveris: … Yeah she’s screwed.  
Flicker: *Cough*  
Rosie: YOU’RE ALIVE!!!  
Flicker: I don’t really feel like I am.  
Riveris: well guess what? What you feel doesn’t matter!   
Flicker: I hate you all.  
Felicity: Even me?  
Flicker: … Well, I tolerate you.  
Felicity: oh.  
Riveris: Flicker, blood is pouring out of your head.  
Flicker: That’s an interesting tidbit of information.  
Felicity: You don’t care at all?  
Flicker: No, not really.  
Marideath: I don’t want-  
Riveris: Screw random cameos.  
Rosie: LET’S GO.


	9. It's the end of the world! (part 2)

Riveris: Well, since 9 isn’t here, I guess-  
9: HEY GUYS.  
Rosie: CURSE YOU 9.  
9: Get out. This is MY chapter!  
Riveris: It is not. We need to resolve the conflict that took up this entire story somehow.  
9: CURSE YOU!  
Riveris: Do not curse me  
9: I’ll do what ever I want! You- *Killed by poptart*  
Flicker: Oh snap 9’s dead.  
Riveris: I swear I did not do that.  
Poptart: *Screeching sound*  
Felicity: That is a very annoying sound.  
Rosie: RUN!  
4: Guys! I have a tool to stop it!  
Candy: You’re alive! And what is it?!  
4: Just kidding, we’re screwed.  
Felicity: You suck.  
4: I know…  
Riveris: Guys… I might have to go to… desperate measures to protect you.  
Candy: How?  
Riveris: 4, where’s 3 and the others?  
4: Dunno. I think 2’s at the mall with 5.  
Riveris: Well take 6 and collect everyone!  
6: I don’t wanna go!  
Rosie: WELL YOU HAVE TO.  
4: Bye.  
Riveris: Okay now follow me!  
Candy: Where are we going?  
Riveris: Town hall!!


	10. Town Hall

Flicker: Okay now that we’re here, what do we do?  
4: Guys!  
3: We’re here!  
2: You interrupted our SMASHING time!  
1: I need my cape!  
6: *Sob*  
Riveris: What’s wrong with 6?  
4: Dunno.  
5: 8’s dead.  
4: Oh. Is that why 6 is sad?  
5: No, it’s because 6 lost his key.  
2: Dude I like how in chapter 9 we weren’t in this!  
Riveris: Dude I like how I’m totally gonna abandon you within this chapter!  
Felicity: What?!  
Flicker: What do you mean abandon?!  
Riveris: Exactly what I said. I’m gonna leave TiMeWaRp and leave you guys locked in your universes!  
CFP: Oui!  
Riveris: *Shoves pineapple through portal*  
Felicity: I don’t get it.  
Riveris: I’m sorry. But if Luck stays here, you’ll be safe.  
Flicker: I guess you have a point…  
Riveris: Except you Flicker.   
Flicker: What? Why?!  
Riveris: You are my character. Well, the only one to survive this long. Poor Olive and Apple. Oh well. But since you have pale blue skin and blue hair, and humans don’t, taking you with me would be a very bad idea. So I am leaving you here in TiMeWaRp.  
Flicker: …  
Riveris: Hey stitchpunks, this portal leads to your world. Jump in.  
2: SMASHING! *Jumps in*  
1: But I still need my cape!   
Riveris: To bad. Maybe Flicker can find it for you. *Throws 1, and 5, in*  
3: This sucks. I wanted to fight and win this war, and now I have to stay in hiding with no proof we will truly be safe there! Riveris, why can’t we fight?!  
Riveris: Because the plot demands it.   
3: BUT YOU’RE THE NARRATOR. YOU demanded it. You ruined ALL our lives by torturing us and luring entities beyond your control into this world!   
Riveris: You’re right. But I-  
3: SHUT UP!   
Riveris: ….  
4: I just want to stay out of this. Riveris, I’ll see you soon. I hope. *Goes into portal*  
3: … Goodbye. *Goes into portal as well*  
Riveris: Dangit…  
6: Well, since 3 brought up a very good point, what I was going to say seems very insignificant. See ya. *Jumps into portal*  
Riveris: Let’s just go to the next one, okay guys?  
Felicity: Sure.  
*The next portal*  
Riveris: Rosie, Felicity, go in.   
Felicity: Okay bye good luck. *Jumps in*  
Rosie: …  
Riveris: …  
Rosie: … I’m sorry for trying to boss you around for the past four stories.  
Riveris: I’m sorry too, for the same reason.  
Flicker: Rosie! Your caps lock!  
Rosie: Oh. Yay.  
Riveris: Well Rosie, See you soon.  
Rosie: Okay, see ya! *Jumps In portal*  
Riveris: Well, Candy, I guess I just need to drop you off and then I’m done!  
Candy: YAY!  
Flicker: Candy, even though you were a bit of an annoyance to me at times, you are still my friend.  
Candy: Fried chicken.  
Flicker: Ha. Oh you.  
Candy: Well, away with me! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! *Jumps into the portal*  
Riveris: … Well, I must be off.  
Flicker: …  
Riveris: Are you gonna say goodbye or what?  
Ficker: Please don’t leave me Riveris.  
Riveris: But Flicks, I have to! I may be immortal, but I have to… try and help the situation by luring Luck and her minions out… If I don’t, she could break into other universes and destroy them!  
Flicker: I know… but, is there ANY way I can go to another universe and not have to stay here in plain sight?! I’ll die for sure out here!  
Riveris: There is not.  
Flicker: You’re a big help. Thanks.  
Riveris: You’re welcome. *Dissapears*  
Flicker: … Riv? Are you actually gone?   
*No reply*  
Flicker: …. FU-  
THE END


End file.
